Alex's adventure.
by Freakozoid
Summary: Yeah, corny title but oh well ^_^ Anywoo, Alex & Co. must defeat Griffith... Chapter 2 is up now, R&R please.
1. Terrorist Attack

Chapter 1   
  
Alex was sitting in his math class, on the 3rd story, watching the clock nervously. *Tick. * 8:25, the time is now. He stood up and ran to the window.   
"Alex, what are you doing?" His teacher said.   
Alex looked her in the eye. "Get out of her now. Everyone, run!" He jumped on the windowsill, and climbed up to the roof.   
"Alex!" She turned around. "Angelo!"   
"Yes ma'am?"   
"Go after him, I think he's gone crazy. And, you are his best friend."   
"Sure thing Mrs. Carol." Angelo ran to the window and climbed up to the roof as well. "Alex, what are you doing?"   
Alex looked at his watch. 8: 28… "Angelo, get out of here, it's dangerous."   
"Well then, you should come as well!"   
"I'll be okay! You won't! Now go!" He looked at his watch again. 8:29… "You only have 1 minute, go!"   
"Why? What's going to happen?"   
"Griffith… no, I can't tell you…"   
"Alex what…." It was now 8:30.   
"Angelo, get down!" Alex ran at her, and tackled her, just as an explosion rocked the school.   
"Wha… What's happening?" They fell off the roof, since Alex tackled her too far.   
"Oh no…" Alex thought. "I'd be safe, but I can't use this here, not with her watching. Wait a minute, her eyes are closed. She must be really scared… I have to risk it!"   
{Alex and Angelo are falling from the roof. Two huge white wings come out of Alex's back, and wrap around them. They hit the ground, roll a couple of times, and the wings open up, reveling them both unharmed.}   
"What? Alex? How are we alive?"   
"Um… we landed on a soft spot…" He looked at the school. "No, he got away with it… Everyone was still in school. I told them to run! I told them! I told them!"   
"Alex, what's wrong? Tell me."   
{Alex lying on the ground crying. Angelo is trying to comfort him. Strange laughing noise is heard from inside the school.}   
"Angelo, I… I have to go in after him!" Alex ran into the nearest door, right into the flames.   
"NO, ALEX, STOP!"   
{Alex runs around school for awhile, and then runs into Griffith}   
"Griffith, why did you do it?"   
"I believe you know why, Alex…"   
{Battle begins between Alex and Griffith}   
"Give it up Alex, you can't win!" {Griffith dashes forward and slices Alex once, defeating him instantly}   
"Get away from him Griffith!" A voice yelled out. "Fire!"   
"Wha?" Griffith escapes.   
"Life! Cure!"   
{Alex is fully revived, and battle ends}   
"Thanks, but who are you?" Alex asked the man.   
"My name is Barnardo. If we're both after Griffith, perhaps we will meet again." He runs into the flames.   
"Hey wait! Oh well."   
{Alex wanders around for a while more, until he sees a girl running down the hallway in tears.}   
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
"You mean you don't know? There's some guy with one big @$$ sword down there, killing all the survivors of the blast!"   
"What! Where?"   
"Cafeteria, that's why I'm going this way!" She runs off, as Alex starts to run towards the Café.   
"Griffith, I'll stop you, if it's the last thing I do!  
  
2 reviews and I'll post the next chapter, and trust me, it gets better! 


	2. The Transformation

Chapter 2   
  
{Alex runs into the Café and sees Barnardo and Griffith fighting. Alex quickly runs over to help out.}   
"Hey, nice to see you again, Alex."   
"Same here."   
{Battle begins between Barnardo and Alex vs. Griffith. Alex and Barnardo put up a good fight, but they are no match, and are defeated.}   
"No… Griffith… Angelo, help… me…" Alex collapses and blacks out.   
***Later, outside***   
"Alex, are you okay?"   
"What? Who? Angelo! Where's Barnardo!"   
She looked at him sadly. "That bump on your head must make you delirious…"   
"What? No, Barnardo, he saved me from Griffith, and then we fought together!"   
"Alex, I found you in there alone... There were no more survivors."   
"Then... Barnardo... died?"   
{Alex stood up slowly and started walking towards the back of the school. He stopped to pick up some flowers, and then started walking again.}   
"Barnardo, this is for you."   
{FMV: Alex throws some flowers up into the air, and the wind blows them around. Eventually the wind picks them up, and blows them away. Angelo comes up behind him, and looks at him sadly.}   
"Alex, I'm not exactly sure what's happening, but Griffith killed almost all of my friends. I'm sure you're going after him, and I'm coming with you!"   
Alex smiled at her. "You sure? It's going to be dangerous."   
"I know, but I also know that you will protect me from any danger. Right?"   
"Of course I will."   
"One of my friends survived. Gower. I saw her in the school when I came in after you. We should find her. She may help us."   
"So... you're coming after me?"   
Alex turned around. "Griffith."   
"This is Griffith? He doesn't look that powerful..." Angelo said.   
"Don't let his looks deceive you, he killed Barnardo."   
"Killed? Don't be ridiculous. After you blacked out, {Alex winced at this} I went to kill him first, since he put up more of a fight then you. But he fought back. He struggled and we finally got outside the school somehow. He then ran away. I went back to finish you off, but you were gone. But now, I'm going to finish what I started!"   
"Angelo, run."   
"Alex, you're not strong enough to face him alone, you've learned that by now."   
"Angelo, you're going have to trust me on this one. I'll be okay. Find Gower."   
"Well... okay Alex." Angelo turned around, and started to run.   
"That's pretty stupid of you Alex."   
"Griffith, you know my true power. I couldn't use it the first time since the hall was too small. Barnardo was around in the Cafe, so I was powerless there. But now, no one is around and I can transform."   
Griffith's face turned into a look of horror. "You wouldn't."   
"I would." Alex crouched over and started to glow. "HOLY JUDGMENT!"   
"NOOOO!" 


End file.
